Jamás olvida
by Zibaleth
Summary: Y tu ausencia se hace tan visible, mi corazón arde reclamando tu presencia pero me niego a llamarte si quiera a buscarte. Porque yo sé que está bien, sólo yo sé que hice lo correcto. Porque como hay que saber las cosas, hay que saberlas terminar...


¡Hermosa gente!

Paso actualizando este pequeño One que he terminado hace un rato, me lo he aventado en una hora más o menos. Saben que cuando uno está sensible por una situación la imaginación fluye como agua en un río. ¿O será el recuerdo y desahogo?

Perdonen por poner a Naruto de maldito y sin escrúpulos, pero se me ha ocurrido. Aunque me ha gustado que Hinata se haya vuelto una mujer con coraje y ya no sea la chica pequeña débil

Pero bueno perdonen si está muy depresivo XD. Sólo quería desahogarme un poco, pero no importa, sólo me importa que a ustedes les guste porque subo cada texto para ustedes con todo el amor del mundo

Espero les guste y espero su lindo comentario que Sasuke lo pide a gritos ;) Los adoro!

_**~~B€TH ~~**_

**Y tu ausencia se hace tan visible, mi corazón arde reclamando tu presencia pero me niego a llamarte si quiera a buscarte. Porque yo sé que está bien, sólo yo sé que hice lo correcto. Porque como hay que saber las cosas, hay que saberlas terminar...**

¿Y qué hacía? No lo sabía exactamente, estaba envuelta en por lo menos cinco edredones para calmar su frío con una taza de té caliente viendo un punto particular en la televisión, ya que a esta no le estaba prestando el mínimo interés.

Y es que es uno de esos días donde el inmenso frío no lo podías apaciguar con nada, era uno de esos días donde los recuerdos volaban y te conmemoraban que un día hubo una persona que te quitó esa helada con un solo roce, y que en sus delgados brazos la calidez inundaba desde la punta de los pies hasta la última hebra de cabello.

Y lo extrañaba, claro que sí. Extrañaba tantas cosas, pero sólo a una persona. Porque esa persona era la que le daba todo, claro todo, incluido el dolor. Y aunque le partía el alma no tener sus besos, sus abrazos, esa hermosa sonrisa que prometía un día hermoso sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión:

Terminar.

¿Por qué? Porque sencillamente no puedes obligar a un roble dar peras, ni a un naranjo guayabas, porque cuando se quiere el dolor no debe ir de por medio, debe desaparecer por el amor. Porque cuando se ama se da todo, y se lucha por la felicidad de la persona. Porque… Hay que saber empezar las cosas y saber terminarlas.

¿Y qué si le gritó prometiendo que jamás le levantaría la voz? ¿Y qué si le había mentido infinidad de veces? ¿Y qué si le había fallado tantas veces como le había dado oportunidades? ¿Y qué? Al menos sufría un momento pero al estar su cara entre sus manos escuchándole pedir perdón su calor se adueñaba de su cuerpo y le inundaba con su aroma. Y se sentía feliz y completa otra vez.

¿Y qué que le hablara groseramente? ¿Y qué que jugara con ella? Al menos en los momentos con él se sentía en la gloria, y ahora que no estaba entre sus brazos se sentía que moría. ¿Era lo mejor? Se lo repetía tantas veces conforme lo dudaba, era lo mejor lo sabía. Había visto tantas veces ese patrón con Sakura y Sasuke y aunque ellos quedaron juntos sabía que lo de ella con Naruto no sería igual.

Sasuke amaba a Sakura y cambió por ella, Naruto… Aquél rebelde hiperactivo con sonrisa inocente y noble que al ver que Sakura no lo amaba a él si no a su mejor amigo cambió por completo a volverse incluso peor que el propio Sasuke, frío y arrogante. Y que aun así un atisbo de esperanza se adueñó de su alma creyendo que él al ver el amor que le profesaba –y el cuál era mucho –Naruto cambiaría, sería el de antes nuevamente. Volvería a tener esos ojos que a pesar de la seriedad no paraban de bailar.

Pero a pesar de las infinitas lágrimas, de las infinitas oportunidades y de tantos perdones Naruto no había cambiado, bueno sí pero no lo suficiente, esperaba realmente más de él… Porque ella dio todo, esperando que el rubio diera lo mismo. Y cuando al besarlo de los labios de su novio salió el nombre de aquél cerezo su corazón como si de un cristal frágil se tratara se rompió en mil pedazos imposible de repararlo.

Y al ver el egoísmo y la posesividad y todas aquellas actitudes no usuales de Naruto, amándose por fin a sí misma decidió darle el fin a esa relación que a pesar de que lo negara una y mil veces ya no podía engañarse. Se estaba envolviendo en una relación dependiente, destructiva. Donde la única que perdería sería ella, decidió darle segundo lugar a aquel que ocupó el primero por tantos años y ponerse ella misma como prioridad.

Porque entendió perfectamente que para amar a una persona hay que amarse a sí misma primero, porque entendió que una persona no es regalada, es prestada y que se marcharía en cualquier momento y uno no debía de llorar porque acabó sino sonreír porque sucedió.

Porque entendió que para que haya amor debe ser mutuo, y que se debe cosechar día a día. Y lo más importante: Comprendió que no debe endiosar a una persona, que no debía ser posesiva con alguien porque nadie es de nuestra propiedad, que no debe de luchar por ambos ya que una relación es de dos. Y que si tu sólo pones de su parte, las cosas no saldrán bien.

Todo eso se lo dijo a Naruto, madura, decidida, sin ningún atisbo de sonrojo o nerviosismo. Se lo dijo como la mujer que era, y ahí fue cuando el hiperactivo se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo lo más valioso en su vida y pidió una última oportunidad con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero Hinata ya no escuchó ni se tentó el corazón, porque primero estaba ella.

Y debía curar toda la amargura que había pasado por ese largo tiempo, cerrar las heridas con tiempo y libertad. Y si en un futuro se reencontraban y realmente eran almas gemelas, tendrían el mismo amor o aun más que el de ahora y se volverían a dar una oportunidad y se amarían como se debe realmente amar.

Pero ahora… La soledad era la mejor compañía, quería correr a su lado y decirle cuanto lo amaba. Probar esos hermosos labios que sabían a miel y fibra y oler su piel, ese aroma tan embriagador y peculiar que le recordaba la brisa del bosque, aquella esencia que le provocaba tantas sensaciones juntas…

Pero no. Se quedaría en su cama, colocándose doble calceta y unos guantes para aminorar el frío, porque aunque lo desease ya no necesitaba su calor. Porque a pesar de amarlo profundamente ya no le dolía como antes, había aprendido a superarlo. Había madurado, y sabía que el tiempo estaba a su favor porque le estaba funcionando muy bien, _las heridas estaban sanando_.

No lo olvidaría, sería una completa demente si lo hiciera. Ya que aprendió demasiado, y aunque le costó, batalló y luchó logró cambiarlo un poco. Y dejó de él una buena persona que puede enfrentar al mundo solo y sin ninguna ayuda, y eso la reconfortó en parte. Ninguno de los dos olvidaría ese amorío porque ambos aprendieron bastante.

Nunca lo olvidaría ya que él era el amor de su vida, una de las personas más influyentes e importantes de su vida. Sería una ignorante si quisiera olvidarlo, porque a pesar del tiempo las cosas realmente importantes no se borran. Porque a pesar del tiempo las huellas no se quitan, _porque a pesar del tiempo el corazón jamás olvida_.


End file.
